


Chewing Gum

by cowboykylux



Series: Kylux Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “It’s not that you’re wrong exactly,” Hux chose his words carefully as he and Kylo were showering. Hux had just rinsed the shampoo out of his hair when he blinked the water from his eyes and said with a bit of a scowl, “You’re just extremely not right.”





	Chewing Gum

“It’s not that you’re  _wrong_  exactly,” Hux chose his words carefully as he and Kylo were showering. Hux had just rinsed the shampoo out of his hair when he blinked the water from his eyes and said with a bit of a scowl, “You’re just extremely  _not right._ ”

“Are we really having this argument again?” Kylo asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes so far into his head that he gets a glimpse of his own skull.

Kylo adored his husband, but there were some things about the man that drove him absolutely up the wall. Hux’s incredible need to be correct at any instance – even when he was wrong – was one of those things, and that need was currently rearing its ugly head in the middle of what was supposed to be a relaxing and intimate moment between them.

Hux prided himself on his vast bank of knowledge; he had passed eleventh grade literature mostly on extra credit trivia games alone. He read as many scientific journals as he could get his hands on, and actually source-checked things he saw online, unlike a certain  _someone_  he knew. He had been enjoying their shower, but the moment he faced his husband and saw the halo of bubbles in his hair, he found himself trying to explain in the nicest terms possible to him, why Kylo was an idiot.

“That is of course, your opinion, and you are entitled to your wrong opinion – or excuse me, your not-right opinion.” Hux ignored Kylo’s resigned remark, already mentally pulling up sources to show Kylo once they toweled off.

Kylo just laughed and ducked his head under the spray, wetting his hair down completely and making him look so endearingly silly that Hux almost decided to go easy on him. Almost.  

“Hux, it’s not an opinion, it’s a fact.” Kylo said with such a smug ease that Hux put his hands on his hips to keep them from smacking at Kylo.

“I don’t know what sort of backwater city you grew up in that teaches their children that it takes seven years to digest gum, but it’s simply incorrect.” Hux said as patiently as he could.  

“For fucks sake Hux, I’ve chewed the stuff my whole life, I know how long it takes – ” Kylo started, but Hux interrupted him with a short laugh.

“And  _I_  am one of the best surgeons in this city. I know a thing or two about how the body works.” He shut the water off, reaching for the clean towels Kylo laid out for them.

“Wasn’t this shower supposed to be relaxing?” Kylo teased as he kissed some water off of Hux’s cheek.

“Careful Ren.” Hux warned, albeit with very little malice. He tied the towel around his waist and blocked the exit to the bedroom so that Kylo was trapped. “It’s alright, everyone is allowed to be wrong sometimes.” He said with his best sympathetic doctor’s voice that made Kylo laugh.

“Not you.” He pointed out, and Hux grinned.

“No, not me. But I am never wrong, so it doesn’t matter.” He said with a raised chin, before leaving the bathroom.

Kylo stopped short of the bed, instead pulling on a pair of sleep shorts and taking his phone from it’s spot on his nightstand. Hux just sighed, and propped himself up against the pillows with an amused look on his face.

“You know what, I’m gonna call Phasma and ask.” Kylo declared to Hux and Millicent, who had settled herself in between Hux’s feet.

“Be my guest, she’ll tell you you’re wrong too.” Hux said with a wave of his hand, watching Kylo tap in the number on a phone screen that was somehow way too small for his monstrous hands.

“Hey Phas? Yeah it’s me, hey, I was wondering, how long does it take to digest gum?” Kylo asked, winking to Hux as if he were about to get sweet victory.

It took Phasma three entire minutes to compose herself from laughing as hard as she was, and Hux could have sworn he heard something along the lines of  _“You’re such a fucking idiot.”_  over the receiver, before Kylo scowled and hung up the phone.

“Now that that’s settled, would you please come to bed?” Hux said with a smug grin, patting Kylo’s side of the bed which Millie took that as an invitation to curl up on Kylo’s pillow.

“Yeah, give me a minute…I need to grab something from downstairs.” Kylo said with an air of sudden importance. He really was a terrible actor.

Hux was immediately suspicious, but he let his husband go without any trouble and listened to the sounds of Kylo opening and closing drawers in the kitchen. Soon there were curse words, mostly  _fuck_ and the occasional  _dammit_ that floated through the walls.

“He’s looking for the gum.” He whispered to Millie, who only blinked up at him. “How long do you think it’ll take before he realizes I hid it all?” He asked her, immediately answered with a loud bang.

“ _Hux!!_ ” Kylo’s voice called from downstairs, startling the poor cat but making Hux laugh probably as hard as Phasma.

“Well that didn’t take very long.” He said to himself, still laughing when Kylo came stomping back up the stairs. “Come to bed my darling.”

“Don’t you ‘my darling’ me.” Kylo scowled, slipping under the covers anyway. He immediately scooped Hux into his arms and settled him against his chest, rolling his eyes at being thwarted once again.

“I’ll let you be right about something tomorrow, how does that sound?” Hux teased, and Kylo just slapped his ass for it.

“Oh shut up.” He kissed Hux quiet, not wanting to give Hux any more fuel for the fire as it were.

Hux fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face, content with having the love of his life in his bed, and being right in all things. 

 


End file.
